Walking Away From the Edge
by Count Mallet
Summary: Alternate timeline for "The Wrong Jedi" (assumes no new episodes of SWTCW). Ahsoka is cleared of all charges and reluctantly rejoins the Jedi Order. However, she's censured before regaining her rank of Jedi Padawan. Additionally, events from "Revenge of the Sith" begin to take place. Rated Teen for mentions of temple bombings, adolescence, and strong emotions. [S23-F17-M8]
1. Decisions

_**Walking Away From the Edge.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 1 – Decisions.

* * *

**Synopsis:** Ahsoka, upon being cleared of sedition charges, reluctantly agrees to return to the Jedi Order. This is an alternate ending story for the episode _The Wrong Jedi_ and events thereafter.

**Rating:** Fiction-T for mentions of the Jedi Temple bombing, adolescence, and strong emotions (with no profanity).

**Spoiler Alert:** This story refers to events from the last four episodes from the fifth season of _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_.

* * *

Ahsoka's mind still whirled. The whole aftermath of the temple investigation was physically and emotionally grueling. However, the fact that Barriss, her supposed best friend, was the mastermind being the bombing was very shocking. All she could do was look with her mouth agape when Anakin brought Barriss to Alderaan with four armed Jedi Guardians. Sure, Barriss stated her reasons for her actions; some of them had merit. But she left more questions unanswered. How long had she felt this way? And, most importantly, when did she upgrade her Soresu skills to a strong form of Jar'Kai? Unfortunately for Ahsoka, she realized she may never get those answers.

Still, something bothered Ahsoka. Barriss had a spotless reputation as a Jedi Padawan. She was very devoted to the Jedi way and her training under Master Luminara Unduli. Sure, many Jedi were growing frustrated with the never-ending Clone Wars. However, Ahsoka felt violence was too out of character for Barriss. Surely, someone manipulated or somehow blackmailed her into committing such horrible acts of sedition.

At the moment, however, Ahsoka found herself disappointed. Why didn't the Jedi Council believe she was truly innocent of the sedition? She was so unhappy that she wanted to travel to Shili. There, she'd collect a kilogram of thimiar droppings to scatter in the Council Member's chairs. Well, every chair except for Obi-Wan's. She felt most of the council had treated her like crap during this whole ordeal. What better way to convey those feelings?

As she stood with members of the Council, she was shocked to hear Anakin apologize to her. He may have been the only one who had done nothing to warrant an apology. He was the only one who believed in her innocence. Granted, she wished he could have attended her trial. However, knowing he had found the real culprit instead provided a small amount of solace. Master Plo also offered an apology, but to know he slowly questioned her innocence was very demoralizing for her. The rest of the council, however, seemed disappointingly indifferent. They seemed quick to dismiss their actions as part of the Force. Ahsoka did everything she could to not show her frustration, but it continued to build inside of her.

She looked on in more shock as Master Yoda welcomed her back.

"_Why in the Force would I want to come back? You didn't trust me before. How do I know you won't abandon me again? And even more importantly, how can I trust all of you?"_ raced through Ahsoka's mind. She seriously considered leaving the order. She didn't know what she'd do, but anything had to be better than being with people who were quick to believe false accusations against her.

However, she wasn't expecting what Anakin did next after Master Yoda's invitation. He pulled out a familiar lightsaber. It was her green bladed-lightsaber that she kept by her side ever since she was first named his padawan.

"I found it after Commander Wolffe stunned you. If you come back, it's yours again," he said.

Ahsoka looked at the weapon. If she took it, she was rededicating herself to the Jedi Order and all that it stood for – good and bad.

Anakin sensed her turmoil and surprised everyone by falling to his knees.

"Ahsoka, **please** come back. I want to complete your training and see you become the Jedi you were meant to be," he pleaded.

"_Oh Anakin, why did you have to make this decision harder than it already was?"_ Ahsoka thought to herself. Her initial thought was to decline the offer, but Anakin's impassioned plea made her rethink the decision.

She stretched out her hand. She didn't know what kind of relationship she would have with the Jedi and the clone army, but she wasn't ready to throw away the only way of life she grew up with. Any set of values – no matter how imperfect – had to be better than none at all. She slowly closed her grip onto her lightsaber and attached it to her belt.

Anakin stood up again and hugged her tighter than he ever hugged her. Obi-Wan seemed to look on with a pleased look. Even Master Plo, whose past thoughts still resonated in Ahsoka's mind, seemed happy. Yoda also cracked a small smile. The rest of the Council, however, remained expressionless and unemotional.

"Ahsoka, the Council will now meet to determine your fate," Master Windu stated.

"Wait, you just invited her back. What else is there to determine?" Anakin asked in a shocked tone. Master Windu's statement left him confused.

"Obviously, she was not the one behind the bombing, but she did escape from a Republic Prison and make questionable decisions. We have to address that. We can't set a precedent where falsely accused Jedi are allowed to do whatever they want," Master Mundi explained.

Ahsoka, who still looked forward to serving her master, had enough. It was her turn to speak up now.

"How can you even say that?" she snapped. "Master Mundi, you're known for your intelligence. Why didn't you think about other possibilities?" she asked emphatically.

"Ahsoka, you're out of line!" Anakin stated firmly. The last thing he wanted was for the Council to change its mind and expel Ahsoka once more for insubordination.

"Speak freely, she may. Share her thoughts, let her," Master Yoda said.

"Master Ti, how can you remain so silent on such a matter? I was puzzled when you stayed silent after our people were kidnapped from Kiros. And how could you not say anything about what happened to me?" Ahsoka asked rhetorically.

Ahsoka then turned to Master Plo. "And you, of all people, how could you even **think** I would ever commit such horrible crimes? Do you remember my first spar with you as a padawan? I promised you that I'd never let you down. I'd rather die than do anything to disappoint you!" she yelled as she fought back tears.

Anakin, put his hand gently on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"You will wait outside while the Council considers your fate," Master Windu stated stolidly.

Anakin and Ahsoka left and waited outside the chamber door.

"Ahsoka, that's not the best way to convince the Council you belong by my side," Anakin said gently.

Ahsoka pressed herself into her master's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Master, but their lack of faith in me is disappointing," she said as she felt tears run down her white-marked cheeks.

"I just hope they let you stay. Maybe I should have told you this sooner, but with the battle and the bombing investigation, I never had the chance," Anakin told her.

"What's that?" she asked, as she looked up into his eyes.

"Before all this happened, I was all set to tell you that I think we are in the end stage of your training. I was thinking that it wouldn't be long before I might consider recommending you for the trials," Anakin replied.

Ahsoka looked at her master in disbelief.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked incredulously.

As Ahsoka tried to dry her tears, Anakin nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Council privately discussed Ahsoka's status.

"She made some very harsh comments," Saesee Tiin stated.

"But was she really being harsh? Or was she pointing out what she saw as our shortcomings both individually and as a group?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Even if what she says had merit, she still must be censured for her poor judgment while under arrest," Master Windu replied.

"I'd like to say something," Shaak Ti softly interjected. Everyone looked on in surprise. Master Ti rarely spoke during council meetings.

"Something important, you wish to say, Master Ti?" Master Yoda asked.

"While I don't question the need to censure her, I do think we need to temper discipline with mercy," she said.

"What is it you're saying?" Master Mundi asked.

"In the wild, our people are a predatory species. We prey on other animals for food. Yet, we are prey to the dreaded akul. When **we** are the prey, it is a natural instinct to flee for safety. Ahsoka, feeling threatened by her imprisonment, did the only thing that felt natural. She tried to find a safer situation. The more she was pursued, the stronger her flight instinct became. All I ask is that you take that into consideration," she said.

"Thank you for your comments, I do, Master Ti," Yoda replied.

"I think a month away from active duty will be sufficient. Let her have time to prove herself ready to be one of us while taking time to collect her thoughts and move on as she should," Master Plo suggested.

The rest of the council looked on and nodded.

"It is decided," Master Yoda announced. He activated a signal to let Anakin and Ahsoka know they should rejoin the Council.

* * *

Anakin was set to say more, when he heard the chime from the Council chamber.

"Well, let's see what they decided," Anakin said.

Ahsoka looked nervously at her master as they both stood up and walked to the now-open chamber door.

"Ahsoka, you will step forward," Master Windu stated.

Ahsoka looked at her master briefly. He gave her a supportive smile. She then made eye contact with Master Windu.

"Ahsoka, as a Jedi, you're expected to practice and uphold our values and way of life. While we understand what might have prompted you to escape the Republic Prison, the decision was irresponsible on your part and could have escalated into something far more serious. For that, the Council has assigned you to the Jedi Service Corps for one standard month. If you successfully complete the term to our satisfaction, we will fully reinstate you as a Jedi Padawan," Master Windu said.

Ahsoka didn't know what to think. She wasn't officially a padawan yet. However, she was determined to redeem herself. One way or another, she'd prove herself to the Council. Even though she wasn't completely thrilled with her censure, she accepted it.

"Yes, Masters. When and where do I report?" Ahsoka asked.

"Right away, you report. Madame Jocasta Nu, you shall report to. Serve the EduCorps, you will," Yoda replied.

"Periodically, we will review your progress to ensure it is satisfactory. In addition, Madame Nu will submit her own updates on your performance," Master Windu said.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, Masters," she replied as she bowed.

With that, Anakin and Ahsoka were dismissed.

"I think she may need more than progress reports," Master Plo said after the pair left.

"What do you suggest?" Master Mundi asked.

"If we follow the usual evaluation cycle, she will have three of them in a standard month. Perhaps the three of us she mentioned should use the opportunity to not just evaluate her, but to address her concerns as well," Master Plo replied.

"I must return to Kamino at once, but I should be available for her second evaluation," Shaak Ti said.

"And I could sense her pain in how our relationship has changed. I should be the first," Master Plo replied. "Ki-Adi, do you mind handling her last evaluation?" he asked.

"Not at all, I think a surprise observation on my part would be best at the end of her term," Master Mundi replied.

"Very well. Are we in agreement?" Master Plo asked.

"This seems like an acceptable arrangement," Master Windu answered.

"She will need a lot of support now. Force willing, she gets it," Master Kenobi said.

The rest of the council nodded.

* * *

Asoka packed what few possessions she had so she could relocate to the EduCorps wing inside the Jedi Temple. As much as she would prefer to be a padawan again, she looked forward to serving Madame Jocasta in a capacity other than guard duty.

"Ahsoka, I know this isn't what you hoped for, but I wish you the best. Besides, in a standard month, I expect to have my padawan by my side with me for our next mission," Anakin said.

"Thanks, Master. I look forward to it, too," Ahsoka replied with a slight smile. She then left their shared quarters.

"May the Force be with you!" Anakin called out before the door closed. He wasn't sure if Ahsoka heard it, though.

* * *

"Ahsoka, come on in! How are you?" Madame Jocasta cheerfully greeted the teen.

"All things considered, I guess I'm fine," Ahsoka replied plainly.

"I heard all about everything. I still can't believe Barriss Offee would do such horrible things. She was such a scholar when it came to her healer studies," Madame Jocasta recalled.

Ahsoka nodded. She was hoping Madame Jocasta would stop talking about Barriss, however.

"Anyways, enough about that. It's my job to make sure you're returned to padawan status. And I'm sure we will make that happen," Madame Jocasta continued.

"What will I be doing?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"So long as the instructor approves, I intend to have you assist with the academic lessons for our ten year old Jedi Initiates. As an assistant to the instructor, you will follow the prescribed lesson plan during the next standard month."

"Interesting," was all Ahsoka could say in reply.

"Let me show you to your quarters. You will start tomorrow promptly at 0830, so plan accordingly. I have to report on your progress, so I'd like to tell the Council you're doing an admirable job," Madame Jocasta told Ahsoka.

"Yes, Madame Jocasta," Ahsoka replied politely. Oddly, Ahsoka found herself looking forward to starting her new assignment. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** The story idea is my own. Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts & characters.

**Author's Notes:** I've decided to write an alternate ending for the Season Five Finale, and its aftermath. This will tie into the start of Episode III and the first chapter of my story, _To Survive Betrayal_. Given how Ahsoka's final fate remains uncertain, this story will not be part of my _Ahsoka's Legacy_ series (for now). However, this will be an unofficial prequel of sorts.

As part of this story's AU, I'm writing this as if there are no additional seasons of _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_. So, anything that may be produced or released after season five doesn't exist in this story line.

**Story Code: **S23-F17-M8. **Published:** 2013-03-24 (revised 2013-03-31).


	2. Fatherly Friendship

_**Walking Away From the Edge.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 2 – Fatherly Friendship.

* * *

**Note:** Words in «angled quotes» have been translated from Kel Dorian.

* * *

On the eighth day of her assignment, Ahsoka helped present a lesson on Twi'lek culture.

"And that is how the Twi'lek clans are structured," Ahsoka said. Before she could say more, the dismissal chime sounded.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ahsoka told the initiates as they left the classroom.

"I hope I can help my people when I become a Jedi," a male Twi'lek initiate said as he left.

"Force willing, you will be a proud Jedi someday," Ahsoka replied.

The initiate smiled as he left.

Ahsoka was so engrossed in her just-finished conversation that she didn't realize the teacher was standing next to her now.

"It's nice to see you reach out to him. On Ryloth, all three of his older sisters were sold into slavery. He doesn't usually open up to anybody," he said.

"I... I didn't know that," Ahsoka said. She recalled her own mission to Ryloth. She also remembered some of what Master Secura shared about her own life and Twi'lek culture in general.

"I sense discomfort," he replied.

"I was just remembering my mission to Ryloth, that's all," Ahsoka stated.

"Oh. Anyways, you seem to be adjusting to the classroom. Not everyone adapts so quickly," he told Ahsoka.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow," Ahsoka replied.

On her way back to her quarters, Ahsoka ran into Madame Jocasta.

"Ahsoka, how are you doing?" Madame Jocasta asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. How are you?" Ahsoka replied and asked out of habit.

"Well, thank you. Your instructor submitted his first report yesterday. You're doing a satisfactory job, so far," Madame Jocasta answered.

"_Only satisfactory?"_ Ahsoka asked herself. _"Then again, if he sent my report in yesterday, it won't reflect what he said today,"_ she realized.

"That's good, right?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka, you're doing just fine," Madame Jocasta assured the teen.

"Thanks," Ahsoka said. She bowed before returning to her quarters.

She activated her datapad and checked the latest HoloNet news.

"_Hmm, Grievous is on the rampage again. I wish I could have a rematch against that walking junk heap!"_ Ahsoka thought to herself. Realizing the news was only making her wish she was back in action again, she closed the screen. Instead, she checked to see what planet she would be presenting in class tomorrow.

Some time later, her door chime sounded.

"Come on in," Ahsoka said as she continued to review tomorrow's lecture.

Ahsoka was so engrossed in her review that she neither sensed nor detected who came in to see her.

"Koh-toh-yah, Ahsoka," a familiar voice greeted her.

Ahsoka quickly put her datapad down beside her.

"Master Plo, what are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief.

"A Council member will be conducting a progress review every eight days. It's standard procedure for someone temporarily assigned the Jedi Service Corps. I'll be conducting your first review," Plo replied.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense," Ahsoka said.

Master Plo pulled out his own datapad. He retrieved the reviews from both Madame Jocasta and the teacher Ahsoka assisted.

"So far, it looks as if you're doing a good job. This is very pleasing to see," he stated.

"Oh?" Ahsoka asked.

"Many Jedi in your situation struggle in the first few days. They're more interested in coming back to active service that they don't put much effort into their present assignment. For a change, it's nice to see you're the exception to that trend," he replied.

Ahsoka nodded. "I'll do everything I can to prove myself worth of being a padawan again," she stated.

"Ahsoka, I don't quite know how to say this, but I owe you far more than a mere apology," he said.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked suspiciously.

"You were right the last time we saw each other. I should have done more to either prove or disprove your involvement in the crimes you were accused of committing," he told her.

Ahsoka did her best to keep her emotions in balance. _"This time, I owe it to him to keep calm,"_ she thought to herself.

"I still can't believe you would even think I did those horrible things," she said.

"Trust me, Ahsoka. I've meditated on this every day since you were assigned here. I'll admit that I'm quick to render judgment. However, I regret forming an opinion on circumstantial evidence alone. Most importantly, I regret how it's damaged our relationship," he replied.

Although it was apparent in his voice, Ahsoka also sensed Master Plo's regret through the Force.

"You were the closest thing to a father I've ever known. Knowing my father figure didn't believe me was very disappointing," Ahsoka told him. She looked down at the floor, still upset at the change in their relationship.

"I know it might not mean very much, but I **am** sorry, Ahsoka," he said.

"Your approval still means a lot to me. And I meant it before. I would **never** let you down, Master Plo. I'd die before I ever willfully disappointed you," Ahsoka stated.

"I appreciate the sentiment and your dedication to the Jedi way. But don't let our relationship become an unnecessary attachment, Ahsoka" Plo reminded her.

Ahsoka nodded. "So, what happens now?" she asked.

"When I see the Council again, I'll report on how you've adjusted to your new role. Eight days from now, you'll be reviewed and interviewed again," he replied.

"Are you going to interview me again?" Ahsoka asked with a hopeful tone.

Master Plo shook his head no. "Someone else will conduct your next review," he said.

Ahoska nodded. "Thank you, Master Plo," she replied.

"Ahsoka, I doubt our relationship will ever be the same, but I hope it can strengthen again in time," he said.

"I hope so too," Ahsoka answered him. «May the Force be with you, Master Plo,» she added in his native language.

«And may the Force be with you, Ahsoka,» he said before leaving.

* * *

After her evening meal, Ahsoka sought out Madame Jocasta before returning to her own quarters for the night.

"Ahsoka, what can I do for you tonight?" Madame Jocasta asked in her usually-cheerful voice.

"Madame Jocasta, I have a question for you. Even though I'm assigned to the Service Corps, would it be possible for me to construct a new shoto while I'm here? I'd like to do it as a training exercise," Ahsoka said.

"That's a good question, young one. If it was up to me, I'd gladly approve it and praise you for your initiative. However, I think it's best if I check with the Council first. They assigned you here, so it will be up to them to decide," Madame Jocasta replied.

"I understand. Please let me know either way," Ahsoka said.

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow," Madame Jocasta replied.

Ahsoka nodded. "Good night, Madame Jocasta," she stated before she returned to her quarters.

Once she arrived, she sat on her bed cross-legged and closed her eyes. Oddly, she felt a desire to meditate before she retired for the night. She wasn't sure why she wanted to, but she knew she should.

"_Even if the Council has me wait to replace my shoto, I'll show them my dedication to the Jedi way,"_ she thought. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** The story idea is my own. Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts & characters.

**Author's Notes:** I didn't want to make it look like Ahsoka & Master Plo will have the same perfect relationship they did before. After what's all happened, I don't think that would ever be possible. However, I did want them to do their best to rebuild their relationship. If I remember, Master Plo was the only Council member who actually apologized to Ahsoka. So, I think that worked in his favor when writing this chapter.

I haven't yet decided if Ahsoka will construct her shoto while serving in the EduCorps.

**Posted:** 2013-03-30.


	3. Two of a Kind

_**Walking Away From the Edge.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 3 – Two of a Kind.

* * *

**Note:** Any passage in «angled brackets» has been translated from Togruti.

* * *

Ahsoka did her best to remain positive over the past few days. Madame Jocasta had relayed a message from the Jedi Council to Ahsoka. Her initiative and desire to prove herself impressed the Council. However, they decided to deny her request to construct a new shoto until she was reinstated as a padawan. The decision disappointed Ahsoka, but she remained determined to do what she could to prove herself worthy of becoming a padawan again.

Today, Ahsoka and her instructor finished administering an exam covering some of the recently-discussed planets. The objective portion of the exam was automatically graded. Now, however, it was time to review the written portion of the exams.

"Ahsoka, have you ever graded an exam before?" her instructor asked.

"No, this is a new experience for me," she replied honestly.

"In that case, let me give you the grading criteria," he told her. He then handed her a copy of the sheets he used for grading this portion of the exam.

Ahsoka examined one of the flimsiplast sheets. It had the grading criteria in a tabular format and space to record numbers and the total score.

"How does this work?" Ahsoka asked.

"If they meet the full criteria, they get the full point value for that criterion. If they don't have all the required elements, they get the listed partial score," he replied.

"What happens if they fall in between two categories?" Ahsoka asked curiously. As she recalled her initiate years, she knew how important good academic scores were to Jedi hopefuls.

"Generally, I always round up unless it's a student who puts no effort into the assignment. That said, I'm glad you take the task seriously," he told her.

"I was an initiate not all that long ago. I **still** remember the anxiety I had with some of my own assignments," Ahsoka replied.

Some time later, Ahsoka finished grading the last of the exams. Her instructor quickly scanned the assignments and scores.

"At first glance, it looks like you did a good job. I'll double-check these later, but for now, you are free to go. I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Thanks," Ahsoka replied with a small bow. As anxious as she was to return to active duty, she had come to like working with the class instructor.

* * *

Ahsoka sat cross-legged on her bed. She was never fond of meditation, but she knew it was expected during her service assignment, even if it wasn't explicitly stated. Just as she found herself deeply immersed in the Force, her door chime sounded. Ahsoka was frustrated at the sudden break in her concentration.

"_Oh, Shili cheese with thimiars on top!"_ Ahsoka thought to herself in disgust. After use of the Force revealed no trouble on the other side of the door, she decided to welcome her guest. "Come on in!" she called out. Ahsoka was shocked to see the Jedi Master Shaak Ti walking into her quarters.

"Hello, Ahsoka," Master Ti said with her slightly accented voice. Her full-length Jedi robes made it look as if she was gliding across the floor. She sat down at the foot of Ahsoka's bed.

"I take it you're here for my latest review, Master Ti?" Ahsoka asked softly and respectfully.

Master Ti nodded. "Indeed I am. I received both Madame Jocasta's and your instructor's reviews earlier today. Both have reported you are doing very well so far and that you relate well with the students," she said.

Ahsoka was impressed. Master Plo indicated her initial review was simply satisfactory. To hear praise with a bit more detail was a pleasant surprise and a bit humbling at the same time.

"Thanks. I think we're just more familiar with each other, that's all," Ahsoka replied.

"You still have every right to be proud Ahsoka," Master Ti stated simply.

Ahsoka knew what she wanted to say in reply, but she wanted to select her words carefully.

"Master Ti, I really want the Council to see how truly dedicated I am to the Jedi way," Ahsoka finally answered.

Master Ti blinked her black eyes. "Believe me when I say we've seen that the past couple of weeks. I hope you keep it up," she said.

Ahsoka nodded.

"However, there is one thing that perhaps you should be reminded of while I have the chance," Master Ti said.

"Oh, what's that?" Ahsoka replied with her own question.

"A good Jedi knows how to balance enthusiasm and eagerness with patience. Patience will undoubtedly be a trait we consider once you're recommended to take the trials, young one," Master Ti told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. She thought this was Master Ti hinting at a possible explanation behind the Council's decision to have her wait to construct a new shoto.

"Yes, Master Ti. I'll work on becoming more mindful of that," Ahsoka promised.

Master Ti smiled and folded her hands into her lap. "Ahsoka, I've given some thought to what you said the last time I saw you," she said.

"Oh?" Ahsoka asked curiously as her right eye marking arched.

"Let me ask you this: would anything change had I had said something about the kidnapped Togruta colonists on Kiros?" Master Ti asked.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka replied with her own question. She wasn't sure what Master Ti was trying to say.

"If I had expressed my own concern for our people, do you think it would have made a difference in the rescue mission?" Master Ti asked.

Ahsoka pondered the question before returning eye contact with Master Ti.

"I suppose not. But not seeing you react at all **was** a bit disturbing. Even if they weren't our people, that many captives is cause for concern. Jedi are supposed to help those in trouble," Ahsoka replied.

"You make a very good point, Ahsoka. However, strong emotions will never make a difference. That said, I suppose I should have said or asked something to better convey my own concerns about the situation," Master Ti said.

"How do you do it, Master Ti? How can you stay so serene in the middle of a war?" Ahsoka asked. She didn't understand how the Jedi Master could appear so calm and collected when their species had a predatory ancestry.

"It's not easy, young one. I have to meditate every day. I don't expect you, or any of our kind to totally suppress their emotions and instincts. It's just a matter of knowing how to keep emotions and instincts balanced with the Force," Master Ti replied calmly.

"I guess I have a lot of work to do before I can be like you," Ahsoka replied with a slight chuckle.

Master Ti nodded. "Have you meditated much since you started this assignment?" she asked.

"Not a lot at first," Ahsoka answered truthfully. "But lately, I've been finding myself wanting to meditate for some reason," she added.

"That's a good start," Master Ti replied. She paused for a moment before speaking again. "Between us, Ahsoka, how **are** you doing these past two weeks? Being away from your active role can't be easy," Master Ti asked.

Ahsoka was surprised at the question. She wasn't expecting Master Ti to show such an interest in her. Was it because she was a fellow Togruta, or because Master Ti had genuine concern for her well being?

"It's hard, yes, but working with the initiates helps and a couple of them have asked me what it's like to be a padawan. That's helped keep me from feeling too isolated," Ahsoka replied.

«Stay strong, Ahsoka. You will get through this like the great warrior you are,» Master Ti said in their native tongue.

Ahsoka tried to remember enough of the language to reply in kind.

«Thank you, Master Ti,» Ahsoka replied.

"You know, I did stand up for you when the Council decided on this assignment," Master Ti said.

Ahsoka looked at Master Ti curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I took what you said to me to heart. So, I told the council something on your behalf as they deliberated your fate," Master Ti explained.

Ahsoka smiled a bit. She was sure Master Ti would remain the quiet, serene Jedi Master she always was. However, Ahsoka felt a little better knowing Master Ti finally stood up for her.

"You have one more question, Ahsoka?" Master Ti asked, interrupting Ahsoka's thoughts.

"Well... I've always wondered if you wear floor-length robes because you don't wear shoes underneath them?" Ahsoka asked nervously. Her _lekku_ stripes slowly turned navy blue. However, she wanted to know if it was true, or merely a rumor.

"If I told you that, it would ruin the mystique about me," Master Ti replied with a teasing smile.

"Point taken," Ahsoka replied.

Master Ti stood up again. "I have to go now. My transport back to Kamino leaves first thing tomorrow morning. But I'll be happy to report on your good progress so far. Keep it up, young one," she told Ahsoka.

"May the Force be with you Master Ti," Ahsoka replied.

Master Ti bowed before she turned and left Ahsoka's quarters.

"_I can only hope to be a respected Master like she is some day,_" Ahsoka told herself. She decided to resume meditating until it was time for her evening meal. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** The story idea is my own. Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts & characters.

**Author's Notes:** I liked the idea of Ahsoka helping grade exams. As an assistant of sorts, it's inevitable to be assigned many tasks that can be best described as grunt work. It's not glamorous by any stretch of the imagination. But, how one approaches this kind of task says a lot about one's attitude. Ahsoka truly is committed to proving herself worthy of being Anakin's padawan again. As a result, she will do everything asked of her to demonstrate her readiness.

I enjoyed Shaak Ti's serene nature as show on _Star Wars: the Clone Wars_. However, I'd hate to oppose her in a battle. I hope I did a good job capturing the elegant serenity that seems to radiate from her.

I think Ahsoka identifies with Master Ti as the highest ranking Togruta in the Jedi Order. Ahsoka may not truly understand Shaak's serene nature because it is so different from her own. Ahsoka may never know why Master Ti says so little, but the duo now knows more about each others' personalities and perspectives. Reading between the lines, Master Ti is hinting to Ahsoka that she shouldn't always be so eager to impress. Hopefully, Ahsoka gets the hint and takes it to heart.

**Posted:** 2013-04-06.


	4. Challenging Emotions

_**Walking Away From the Edge.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 4 – Challenging Emotions.

* * *

Ahsoka was engrossed in her afternoon presentation to the class. She never noticed the Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi enter and take a seat in the back of the classroom. Master Mundi observed Ahsoka's presentation with interest and took notice of how she addressed the initiate's questions about the subject. After a brief, discreet discussion with the instructor, Master Mundi left as stealthily as he entered. Ahsoka never realized he had come and gone.

Later, after Ahsoka and the students exchanged good-byes during the dismissal, the instructor came to speak with her.

"Remember we have another exam next time. So be ready to help me grade it," he told her.

"I can't wait," Ahsoka replied with sincere enthusiasm.

"It's hard to believe you have less than a week now. I'm actually going to miss you as my assistant. And, I think the initiates will, too," he said.

"I think I'll miss them too. But I'm also anxious to return to active duty again,"Ahsoka replied.

"That's very understandable, Ahsoka. I'll see you tomorrow," he told her.

Ahsoka returned to her quarters. Before she could even sit down to review the topics on the upcoming exam, someone activated her door chime.

"Come in!" Ahsoka called out. She was surprised to see Master Mundi enter.

"Ahsoka, how are you?" he asked her.

"I'm good, thanks, Master Mundi,"she replied.

"Did you know I was in your class today to observe you?" he asked her curiously.

Ahsoka was surprised that she didn't sense his presence. "No," she replied honestly.

"Well, that's not good. What if I was a Sith Lord or someone else with less-than-noble intentions?" Master Mundi asked.

Ahsoka found herself irritated again. Master Mundi was the one rendered the verdict that stripped her of her rank and dignity. A good Jedi moved on from the past, but she couldn't help but remember his lack of civility towards her. His present attitude and tone also grated on her nerves.

"Most Sith Lords don't sit quietly in classrooms," Ahsoka finally answered slightly sarcastically.

Master Mundi wasn't expecting the response or its tone, as evidenced by his blank expression.

"Actually, I was hoping you wouldn't sense my presence. So, in a way, it's a good thing you didn't," he told her.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked. She was confused now. First, he questioned why she didn't sense him. Now, he just told her she wasn't supposed to sense him.

"Part of your assignment involves a Master observing you in action. Had you sensed me, you could have easily adjusted your presentation to portray yourself in a better light. Not sensing my presence means that what I saw was more reflective of your actual performance," he explained.

"That sounds logical," Ahsoka replied simply.

"I am happy to say that what I saw was consistent with your written evaluations so far. You did well today, especially with the question you couldn't answer," Master Mundi said.

Ahsoka's lekku stripes darkened slightly. "Well, I really didn't know the answer. I didn't want to tell the youngling something that wasn't correct. So, it was better the instructor give him the correct information," Ahsoka answered.

"That is encouraging. Knowingly giving an incorrect answer is worse than admitting one doesn't know the correct answer. It appears you've learned quite a bit in these past few weeks. I'm most impressed," Master Mundi said.

"Thank you," Ahsoka replied.

"Something else is on your mind, isn't it?" Master Mundi asked. He had been sensing her emotions during their conversation. While he sensed her earlier irritation, her determination to address him courteously impressed him.

"It's just that I always respected you for your insight and judgment, Master Mundi. That's why I can't understand why you were so quick to proclaim my guilt. It didn't make any sense," Ahsoka told him.

Ahsoka was shocked to see Master Mundi look down as he pondered her words.

"Master Mundi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," she said.

"It's not that, Ahsoka. It's just that ever since then, I've realized you were right. Nobody took the time to examine those events from a logical standpoint. For me, this is the second time I've made such a mistake. It was bad enough I didn't believe Dooku could have turned to the Dark Side. But to later assume that you committed crimes you never did was a reminder of how the Dark Side can turn the Jedi against each other if we're not careful," he replied.

"Why was the Council so quick to judge me, then?" Ahsoka asked as politely as she could.

Master Mundi took a deep breathe before making eye contact with her again.

"I can only speak for myself, Ahsoka. I really wanted to believe that someone else was behind the plot. Unfortunately, nobody thought to search for more solid evidence that would either support or refute your claim of innocence. With nothing concrete to rely on, I didn't see any other alternative at the time. Unfortunately, too many of us were swayed by nothing more than circumstantial evidence," he admitted.

Ahsoka took her own deep breath. "I just hope nobody else ever goes though what I did," she stated.

"Indeed. This time, my mistake in judgment nearly cost you your life. And there's nothing I can do to change that, either. To be honest, it pained me to see the Jedi Sentinels rip your padawan beads away so forcefully. They should not have been as callous as I was,"Master Mundi replied regretfully.

"You can say that again," Ahsoka half-muttered. She wasn't happy reliving that moment in her head where the sentinel was so rough that her head jerked back slightly as he detached her braid. Anakin was rightfully angry at the act, but the other sentinels crossed their weapons in front of him to ensure he wouldn't lash out.

Quickly regaining her composure, she posed one more question. "What happens in the next few days, Master Mundi?" she asked him.

"That's a good question. This is also part of the reason I'm here today. In lieu of an actual assignment on your last day, you will spend the day in meditation. Also, you will appear before the Council. We will review your performance reviews and other facts and make a decision on whether or not to restore you to the rank of Jedi Padawan. Based on what I've seen so far, you appear to be well on your way to that milestone," he answered.

"Thanks for telling me, Master Mundi. I plan to be ready when the time comes," Ahsoka promised.

"Very good. But I must leave now. I have a sparring session with some of the older initiates again," Master Mundi said before he parted.

* * *

Ahsoka returned to her quarters after finishing her evening meal in the dining hall. She decided to check the HoloNet to catch up on current events. She quickly skipped over the usual rumors and innuendos. What she read next made her eyes widen in disbelief.

"_Holy lightsabers!"_ she said to herself.

Apparently, Master Ti did not return to Kamino as she planned. She had been asked to provide security for Chancellor Palpatine. Ahsoka continued to read the article. She learned that General Grievous kidnapped the chancellor and killed the other Jedi assigned to protect the latter. Grievous later defeated Master Ti and strung her up in an energy web. Ahsoka looked at an image of a captured Master Ti being suspended off of the ground. She made out the distinct shape of boots protruding from Master Ti's robes. Ahsoka couldn't help giggling slightly.

"_So that answers my question. She does wear shoes after all," _Ahsoka thought to herself.

Still, Ahsoka couldn't help feeling disappointed when she read the last part of the article. It claimed that Master Kenobi and her own Master were sent to rescue the Chancellor.

"_I should be there with them,"_ she thought.

She deactivated her datapad. She needed to clear her mind so she didn't dwell on the past or her current status. She had a task to finish over the next six days and she was determined to complete it and rejoin her master. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** The story idea is my own. Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts & characters.

**Author's Notes:** Master Mundi has realized he's not the greatest judge of character – again. It may have been one thing to misjudge Dooku after his fall to the Dark Side. However, his judgment of Ahsoka was not only incorrect, but nearly cost Ahsoka her life. Oddly, despite the injustice, he never actually apologizes to Ahsoka. I think any future interaction between Ahsoka and Master Mundi will be as awkward as it was in this chapter.

I also wanted to include some of the events leading up to _Revenge of the Sith_. It's time to start setting the stage for Operation Knightfall and the beginning of my story, _To Survive Betrayal_. Ahsoka, used to being part of the action, can only feel helpless and frustrated when she reads about these events on the HoloNet.

**Posted:** 2013-04-13.


	5. Examinations

_**Walking Away From the Edge.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 5 – Examinations.

* * *

Ahsoka returned from her morning meal in the dining hall. Before she could go to her quarters, Madame Jocasta called for her.

"Ahsoka, can you come see me, please?" Madame Jocasta asked.

Ahsoka walked over to see her. "What is it?" she asked the elder Jedi.

"Before you start your day, I have news for you," Madame Jocasta said. While Ahsoka didn't know how old the venerable Jedi was, her always-cheerful nature impressed Ahsoka over the past month.

"Oh? What's that?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"I've submitted your final report to the Council. You'll be pleased to know you received a very strong review from your instructor. I was very pleased to forward it to the Council and I'm very proud of you as well," Madame Jocasta replied.

Ahsoka's _lekku_ stripes darkened slightly at the praise.

"Thank you, Madame Jocasta," she said as she bowed respectfully.

"You know, once you **are** knighted, you'd make an excellent instructor for our younglings, Force willing," Madame Jocasta said.

"I'll think about it," Ahsoka replied in a noncommittal tone. For now, Ahsoka was much happier serving the Jedi Order in a more active role.

"Well, this is it. I'll come get for your appearance before the Jedi Council," Madame Jocasta stated,

Ahsoka nodded and headed to her room one last time.

* * *

Ahsoka was surprised that she wasn't directed to a meditation chamber for her final meditation. Still, she didn't mind meditating cross-legged on her bed one last time. Even though she shut her eyes, she could still feel the light streaming in from her window and hitting her face. Still, her mind slowly cleared.

"_This has been so surreal. If I didn't know better, I'd swear this was some sort of nightmare I woke up from," _she thought. She then thought about her time on the run. Perhaps the Council was right. Just maybe it wasn't a smart choice to try to escape from the Republic Prison. However, Letta was murdered to keep the conspiracy covered up. Would she have been murdered as well had she stayed in her prison cell? At the time, she had no idea how fast her own life would spin out of control. She would eventually flee into the underworld for desperately-needed proof of her innocence. She also didn't expect to have her friends – people she completely trusted and respected all of her life – to suspect her as the real culprit.

She also thought about her tentative deal with Asajj Ventress. As much as she would like to be a woman of honor and speak on Ventress' behalf, she didn't think she could given the circumstances of the whole ordeal. "_I probably won't see her any time soon, anyways, so I'm probably safe and released from my promise. I made it just to save my own life, anyways. I guess if I ever have the opportunity, I should speak favorably on her behalf, though,"_ Ahsoka thought.

Still, Ahsoka realized that she couldn't disagree with anyone who felt she needed to have better judgment in this entire matter.

Another thought echoed through Ahsoka's head and made her montrals tingle.

"_You've always been capable of seeing things clearly,"_ resonated through her head.

What did Barriss mean by that? Initially, Ahsoka thought Barriss was suggesting Ahsoka was level-headed. Now, Ahsoka wasn't so sure. Was this a subtle hint about the alleged corruption in the Jedi Order? Sure, there were dark Jedi such as the former Pong Krell or Count Dooku, the now Sith Lord. But **any** organization had its corrupt individuals, right? Ahsoka thought of certain senators with ties to the Separatists. But corrupt individuals weren't enough to make a whole organization corrupt, was it?

Ahsoka oddly found herself thinking about one of the last conversations with her master. She wasn't expecting him to say he felt she was near the end of her training. After all the horrible events she experienced, this gave her hope for the future.

"_Will he still accept me and feel that way about me?"_ she asked herself. She couldn't help thinking about their first encounter.

"_The youngling isn't with me,"_ Anakin told Captain Rex.

"_Stop calling me that!"_ Ahsoka blurted out in frustration. _"You're stuck with me, Skyguy,"_ she added teasingly.

Ahsoka felt her mouth form a big smile. In spite of their rocky start together, they had formed a strong bond over the ensuing years. Sure, there were times when Anakin was overprotective of her or did things that seemed out of character for any Jedi – himself included. However, he was fiercely loyal to her throughout her latest ordeal.

"_I hope he's just as loyal to me. I'll need his support so much more now if I'm welcomed back,"_ she thought. Ahsoka realized that this assignment gave her the chance to prove herself worthy not just to the Council, but to herself as well. As a teacher's assistant that was respected by both her students and the instructor, she had demonstrated her dedication to the Jedi way.

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by her door chime. Madame Jocasta was here to present Ahsoka to the Jedi Council.

* * *

"This Council will now discuss the fate of Ahsoka Tano," Master Windu said unemotionally.

Ahsoka only had Madame Jocasta with her as her advocate. She wasn't sure why Anakin wasn't here as well. Perhaps, he wasn't permitted to be here for now? For the moment, Ahsoka was determined to remain positive and truthfully address any questions asked of her.

"Masters, Ahsoka has completed her time with the EduCorps in a most exemplary manner," Madame Jocasta informed the Council. Masters Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Shaak Ti knew this first hand. The other Council members, however, looked on with interest in Madame Jocasta's speech.

"Both the class instructor and the students have provided positive reviews of her performance. To be honest, she has been one of the better temporary instructors I have seen. She put a full, sincere effort into her assignment and it showed. I have no doubt she is ready to serve the Jedi again with the same enthusiasm she has shown in the classroom," Madame Jocasta said.

"I, too, can collaborate these reviews," Master Mundi stated. "She was unaware of my on-site review. I can vouch for what Madame Nu states here. Ahsoka handled herself with the maturity necessary in a Jedi of her age and skill. Therefore, it's logical for me to recommend that Ahsoka be restored to the rank of Padawan," he added.

"I have reviewed the performance records as well. It was undoubtedly difficult for her to spend a standard month away from both the battlefield and her master's side. To do so without incident is most impressive and testimony to her character," Master Tiin said.

"I think she has shown us character few, if any of us, knew she even had," Master Kenobi replied.

"After what Ahsoka has been through, she could have easily chosen to leave the Order. Not only did she stay, she accepted and successfully completed her time in the Service Corps. This shows she is as dedicated as she originally told us," Master Plo stated.

"She will be a strong warrior and – Force willing – a valuable Knight for us some day," Master Ti said.

"If she takes what she's learned and applies it to her training, she will be an asset to the Order," Master Fisto added with his trademark smile.

"With you, I agree. Welcome her back, we should," Master Yoda said.

"Then it is settled," Master Windu said. He pressed a button to open a door to the Council chamber. Anakin walked in and stood next to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, you are restored to the rank of Jedi Padawan with all the rights and privileges associated with it. Your rank of Commander is also restored," Master Windu announced plainly.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile. She was finally a padawan again and able to serve her master once more.

"Padawan Tano, before we dismiss you, I have one question for you. What did your time in Jedi Service Corps mean to you?" Master Mundi asked.

Ahsoka smiled. She was very pleased to be addressed with the title "Padawan" again.

"I've learned that even after all I went through, my place truly remains with the Jedi. Helping to teach future padawan hopefuls reinforced my desire to faithfully serve the Order as I did before. I can only hope that I continue to please you with my dedication to the Jedi way," Ahsoka replied.

"Very good. Very good," Yoda stated. "Go. Serve your master, and continue your training, you shall," he added.

"Let's go," Anakin told her. The pair then left the Council chamber.

* * *

Ahsoka was pleased to once again return to her shared quarters. She wondered if Anakin could sense how happy she was to be back by his side again. She was certain her white _lekku_ stripes were brighter than usual given her present mood. She had just finished putting away her spare changes of clothes when Anakin called to her.

"Ahsoka, I need to see you real quick," he said.

Ahsoka rejoined her master in the common area of their quarters.

"Yes, Master?" she asked curiously.

He opened his hand to reveal the bottom portion of her beads. She smiled as she looked all the various colored beads that made up the strand that represented her Padawan Braid.

"I think you'll want this back. You've earned the right to wear it proudly again," Anakin told her.

"Master, could you attach it for me – as a sign of your acceptance of me?" Ahsoka asked slightly nervously.

"It will be my pleasure, padawan," Anakin replied. He stood behind her and detached her existing strands from each other. He then hooked the braid portion of her beads to her right strand.

"Welcome back," Anakin said.

Ahsoka smiled. She oddly enjoyed the feeling of her chain bumping into the side of her rear _lek_ when she turned her head. "Thanks, Master. So, tell me all about your mission to rescue the chancellor," She told Anakin with a slight grin. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** The story idea is my own. Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts & characters. The song _Walking Away From the Edge_ comes from Journey's EP, _Red 13_. It was produced by Journey Music.

**Author's Notes:** Ahsoka's meditation and the story title were inspired by the same song mentioned above. In my mind, Ahsoka was very close to the edge and giving up on her life as a Jedi. Now, she's been fully restored as a Jedi Padawan and eager to continue her journey to knighthood once again.

The slight cliffhanger at the end was by design. Anakin's final encounter with Dooku will be mentioned briefly at the start of the next chapter as well.

**Q & A Time:**

A couple of reviews asked why Ahsoka didn't see the Battle of Coruscant beginning in the previous chapter. When I wrote this story, I wasn't sure how the Jedi Temple was laid out. So, I envisioned Ahsoka's interim quarters on the one of lowest levels. She has a window, but can't see much else besides the daylight – similar to an office space I once worked in.

**Posted:** 2013-04-20.


	6. Frustration

_**Walking Away From the Edge.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 6 – Frustration.

* * *

**Note:** There will be a slight teen-rated reference to adolescence in this chapter.

* * *

Ahsoka listened to Anakin share his story about General Grievous escaping yet again. Master Kenobi had already been sent to find Grievous and stop him once and for all, if possible. For now, Anakin seemed quite pleased to share his part in rescuing the chancellor from Count Dooku. However, she sensed something was amiss when he talked about his duel with Dooku.

"You defeated Dooku? But he's so strong with a lightsaber," Ahsoka said in disbelief.

"Dooku was a very skilled opponent, but he underestimated my strength. That's why it's important to be confident in battle, Snips. Any doubt is enough to lead to your own defeat," Anakin replied.

"Master, there's something I don't understand. Why did you kill him? Wasn't he incapacitated enough to detain?" Ahsoka asked. She didn't expect to feel something different about her master before he gave his answer.

"I thought it was necessary at the time. But I'd rather not talk about that now. Besides, you probably miss our training sessions," Anakin answered her.

Ahsoka didn't understand why Anakin was suddenly so evasive, but she chose not to press the subject with him. Also, she didn't understand why she and her master weren't sent to help Master Kenobi help track down and stop Grievous. She had survived her two previous encounters with Grievous. In her mind, that would make her valuable for that mission.

* * *

(Days later.)

Ahsoka now had both her original lightsaber and a newly-constructed shoto. Anakin praised her for how focused she was in assembling the replacement weapon. He also made good on his promises. The pair sparred frequently during their free time. Even when he defeated her, Anakin praised Ahsoka for her ever-improving skill.

Today, however, was different. She had accompanied her master and the chancellor to the opera. She tried to take genuine interest in the show, but _Squid Lake_ wasn't nearly as interesting as she hoped or expected. Anakin graciously gave her permission to return to the Jedi Temple and their shared quarters. He had recently returned from the evening out and he seemed to be reflecting on something. He wouldn't say what, though. Suddenly, he leaped up.

"Master, where are you going?" Ahsoka asked curiously. He looked as if he had seen a krayt dragon.

"I just remembered something that I need to discuss with the chancellor. I have to go see him now while it's fresh in my mind," he answered.

"Let me come with you," Ahsoka said.

"No!" Anakin replied, nearly yelling at her. "This is something I have to tell him on my own," he explained.

"Master, have I offended you?" Ahsoka asked nervously.

Anakin took a deep breath. "Of course not, my padawan. What makes you think that?" he asked her more calmly.

"Ever since I was named your padawan again, we haven't been on a mission together. I appreciate the extra time we've spent together. But, I'm going crazy not being able to go on assignments with you like we used to do," Ahsoka told him.

"Ahsoka, if I took you with me tonight, you would be as bored as you were at the opera house. That's why it's better for you to stay here and meditate," Anakin replied.

Ahsoka looked at him with disappointment in her blue eyes.

Anakin did his best to address his padawan's concerns.

He gently held her by her arms. "Ahsoka, I promise that you'll be a part of whatever my next mission may be. I won't let you down," he told her.

Ahsoka took a deep breath.

"I know, Master," she replied. "Just hurry back, OK?" she asked, half-pleading with him.

"Deal!" he answered before he left and ran down the hall.

Ahsoka went to her room and sat on her bed. After crossing her legs, she closed her eyes.

"_I wish I knew why we haven't been sent on a mission together yet. Am I still being punished for what happened?"_ Ahsoka thought to herself. The only problem was that Anakin never really disciplined her himself, even when she truly used bad judgment or disobeyed him.

"_Perhaps the Council told him we wouldn't go on missions together until they felt I was ready again. Well, if any of you can read my thoughts right now, I'm ready,"_ Ahsoka thought to herself next.

Ahsoka wasn't sure how much time elapsed, but something disrupted her concentration. A few jolts of pain pulsed through her stomach. She felt as if someone poked her with an electrostaff on its lowest setting.

"_I knew I shouldn't have tried that 'Dinner Delight' entree at the dining hall tonight,"_ Ahsoka told herself. She opened her eyes to check her chrono. _"It's not **that** causing my pain. I've still got another ten days before I have to worry about that again,"_ she thought. Still, she opened her eyes and stopped meditating. She went to get an anti-nausea pill and took it. She then sat back down on her bed to continue her meditation.

"Let's hope this helps," Ahsoka said out loud before closing her eyes again.

While Ahsoka felt no more discomfort, she found herself experiencing wild imagery instead.

Ahsoka saw herself flying what appeared to be a crippled ship with the instrumentation glowing red. She swore she was locked in some sort of tractor beam. Whatever it was sucked her helpless ship forward. All of a sudden, her head seemed to be spinning as she panicked. She saw a single-story building in front of her and tried desperately to not crash into it. She felt the impact of her ship crashing into something. As she shuddered, the last thing she saw was a pair of tearful green eyes looking at her. She didn't know who it was, but she could sense a strong feeling of sadness. The shock of this imagery was enough to make Ahsoka leap right off her bed as she opened her own eyes.

Ahsoka found herself panting hard. Why was tonight's mediation so bizarre?

She went into the refresher room and looked in the mirror. She didn't appear stressed or ill. However, she noticed the tips of her _lekku_ seemed to have more of a point to them and didn't look as rounded as they used to be. Her montrals seemed to look a bit taller, as well. Yet, neither sign of her physical maturity reassured her. She decided to take a quick shower. Maybe that would clear her mind and help her feel better. After the shower, she dried herself and changed back into her outfit. She sat back down on her bed and kept her eyes open for now.

Then, she felt it again. A dark presence seemed to be shrouding the Jedi Temple. Something didn't seem right, but she wasn't sure what to think.

"_Maybe this is the darkness the Council mentioned when they said their own judgment was clouded,"_Ahsoka thought to herself. She closed her eyes again, hoping to gain some additional insight into what she was experiencing tonight.

She didn't get the chance, a loud explosion distracted her concentration for the last time. She had to check and see what was going on. One way or another, she would learn what had her feeling so uncomfortable tonight. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** The story idea is my own. Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts & characters.

**Author's Notes:** Order 66 and Operation Knightfall are now here. The sharp pains Ahsoka felt are the result of Palpatine slaying the Jedi sent to arrest him.

When I first wrote this story, I intended this to be the final chapter. However, I will be posting an epilogue that continues where this chapter leaves off. It also ties into my story, _To Survive Betrayal_.

Constructive feedback is welcome and encouraged. Flames will be sent to Mustafar.

**Posted:** 2013-04-27 (revised 2013-04-28).


	7. Epilogue - Betrayed Again

_**Walking Away from the Edge.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Epilogue – Betrayed Again.

* * *

Before Ahsoka opened the door of her quarters, she could feel some sort of commotion pulsing through her montrals. Ahsoka was shocked to see a countless number of people running through the hallway to the first exit they could find.

"Get to safety. The temple is under attack by clones!" someone yelled in passing. Ahsoka didn't know who it was. But, she was more concerned about the statement.

"_Clones? That can't be right,_" Ahsoka thought to herself.

Another explosion rocked the temple. Ahsoka nearly lost her balance as the shock wave rippled though the building. Ahsoka remembered a secret passage that she and her Clawmouse Clan classmates discovered by accident one day long ago. If she could find it again, just maybe she could escape without the risk of being trampled in the growing commotion and panic. She quickly returned to her room and grabbed a small box. As she left her quarters for the last time, she ran through the hallway again. She was determined to find that secret passage if at all possible.

Ahsoka turned into a different corridor. She was pleasantly surprised to see nobody else in sight. She stopped at the end of the hall and sensed the passage on her left side.

"_Thank the maker I remembered where it was!"_ Ahsoka thought to herself. She pried open what looked like any other wall panel. As she looked inside, she remembered why this secret passage was so popular with younglings. The stairwell was so narrow, there was no way two adults could comfortably pass each other. She pulled the panel behind her to keep the passage hidden from sight. Now, she worked her way down the stairwell as quickly as possible while being careful. She relied extensively on her montrals and the Force to navigate the dark, unlit stairwell.

As she passed each level, she could sense the increased activity of frantic Jedi trying to escape the chaos. As two more explosions rocked the temple, Ahsoka lost her footing. After a brief yelp of surprise, she regained her footing. She was thankful she didn't fall down the rest of the stairs and injure herself.

Finally she made it to the hangar level. Ahsoka slowly cracked the door open just enough to squeeze through the opening. The Force was rippling with disturbances. Clones were already in the hangar. Ahsoka looked in horror as the clones shot down fleeing Jedi as easily as a battle simulation. Once again, Ahsoka felt sharp pains of discomfort. She spotted a ship that might be her best means of escape and did her best to navigate the chaos and make her way to the ship.

Meanwhile, Darth Vader looked on as his clones shot down every non-clone in sight.

"Sir, look at this," a trooper said. He handed his superior a set of macro-binoculars. Vader was surprised to see Ahsoka, but not surprised she'd be among the Jedi trying to escape.

"You... and you," Vader said, pointing to two troopers on his left, "see to it the Togruta doesn't get out of here alive. Destroy anyone or anything necessary to make it happen!" he commanded them.

"Yes sir!" the two clones replied emphatically and obediently. One shot laser fire towards Ahsoka. The other armed missiles for destroying the spacecraft still docked inside the hangar.

Ahsoka, in the meantime, continued to work through the fleeing Jedi and dead bodies. As she briefly turned around, her enhanced vision saw something she wanted to dismiss as an illusion.

"_Anakin? No!? It Can't be! But … but it is?!"_ Ahsoka thought to herself. What was he doing with the clones that were killing people? As she tried to shake off her growing discomfort, a voice echoed in her head.

"_There are many contradictions in you. And in him. Be warned. You may never see your future if you remain his student!"_ her older self reminded her.

As a missile exploded next to a nearby ship, it spread shrapnel. The flying shards narrowly missed embedding themselves in Ahsoka's body. Shaken back into the present, Ahsoka realized she had to escape as soon as possible.

Ahsoka quickly drew her lightsaber. However, she stopped herself from igniting it. If she deflected any laser fire shot at her, the stray bolts might hit and kill other Jedi. She couldn't do that. She **wouldn't** do that – not after being wrongfully accused of murdering Jedi not even two standard months ago. The last thing she wanted was to have Tarkin somehow appear and arrest her again. _"He'd arrest me just for being born if he had his way,"_ she thought. She figured she'd probably snarl and try to bite his fingers off if he even thought about cupping her chin again.

Ahsoka's montrals suddenly buzzed, bringing her back into the moment. A number of laser bolts were headed right towards her. Without realizing it, her survival and flight instincts began to reassert themselves. She quickly leaped into the air and twisted her body so that the bolts raced harmlessly past her. As she regained her footing and was set to run again, she bumped into another Jedi and dropped her box. She didn't expect him to stop and offer her what looked like a small box.

"Here, take this. Go to the preprogrammed coordinates and press the black button. Go forward, select new coordinates, and then press the green button. Hurry! And may the Force be with you!" He yelled before pushing Ahsoka forward again. She didn't even get a chance to see who had helped her – or to thank him – but there wasn't time for that, unfortunately. She quickly picked up her box and started to run again.

The clones continued their attack and shot down more of the escaping Jedi. The pain and death that rippled through the Force made it difficult for Ahsoka to focus, but she continued to make her way to the ship.

"_Almost there, can't give up now,"_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

As another explosion knocked her off her feet, she used a leaping somersault to continue moving forward. Thanks to her echolocation, she evaded more laser fire as she entered her ship of choice. She quickly powered up the ship and activated the navicomputer. As soon as the navicomputer came online, she programmed it to take her to the coordinates displayed in the strange box. As she started to leave the hangar, one last explosion provided enough cover for her to leave the Jedi Temple. She flew as fast as she could without overloading the engines. Destroyers appeared to be preparing a blockade. Fortunately, they appeared to ignore Ahsoka and her ship because it wasn't marked with any Jedi-identifying markings. Ahsoka looked at the Jedi Temple one last time. The smoke that came from various parts of the massive structure reminded Ahsoka of what happened over a month ago.

"_I hope others make it out safely. May the Force be with them,"_ Ahsoka thought to herself as she shook her head. She looked at her instrumentation and continued her escape route.

As Ahsoka fled, Darth Vader assessed the carnage in the hangar. The troopers from the 501st slowly ceased fire.

"Did we get her, sir?" one of his clones asked.

Vader closed his eyes for a moment. "No. She somehow escaped. That's not a surprise, though. I trained her well – too well. But, it won't matter soon," he replied.

"Should we pursue her, sir?" the clone asked in response.

"No, I will track her myself and send a team or two to intercept her. You did your job here with peak efficiency. I will take over from here," Vader stated.

"Yes sir," the clone replied instinctively.

* * *

Ahsoka made the jump to lightspeed. She wasn't sure how long it would be before she arrived at her final destination. However, she knew the longer she traveled in space, the more likely she would be tracked down again. As her ship cruised in lightspeed, her built-up emotions were ready to burst out now. In spite of her Jedi training, Ahsoka gave in to her emotions once again.

"_Skyguy, how could you do this?You always rallied against senseless slaughter. Now you're leading it? How could you do this to me? What did I ever do to you? Is this because of what happened a month ago? It was bad enough I almost died because of Barriss and her crimes. I wanted to leave after that, but you convinced me to stay. Is this how you make me feel welcome again? Why would you of all people want me dead?" _raced through Ahsoka's mind. She started to cry uncontrollably. As she felt tears run down her right cheek marking, she buried her face into her hands.

Ahsoka then started to think back to the past few years and all the good and bad events during her years as a padawan. However, she couldn't stop thinking about the warning on Mortis. It seemed to be coming true much to her horror.

"_Would I have been safe right not had I left the Order like I wanted to?"_ Ahsoka asked herself. Unfortunately, she wasn't so sure. The Force didn't feel the same to her when she briefly reached out to see what she could sense. She wasn't sure if something was truly amiss, or if her emotions were clouding her judgment.

Ahsoka did her best to stop crying. She needed to think about her future now.

"_If I do end up somewhere else, what will happen to me? What will I do? Will I always have to fear being hunted down and killed?"_ she thought. She also wondered if the natives would accept and welcome her? And most importantly, what would her destiny be? Without a master, she would never complete her training and become a Jedi Knight. The uncertainty of her future was enough to start Ahsoka crying again.

Ahsoka continued to reflect on her recent emotional letdowns. She had asked Anakin to do something to show he accepted her again. But now, he had turned against her. He ordered clones form their own command to open fire on her. This time, they were shooting to kill and not to stun. She didn't know how she could move past her master's betrayal of her.

A sound from the ship's display panel interrupted her thoughts. Also, she noticed a blinking green light on her instrumentation panel.

"_I made it!"_ she thought to herself. She finally reached the coordinates.

In spite of the uncertainty of what would happen next, she took a deep breath.

"_Here goes nothing," _she thought. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars characters & concepts. The story idea is my own.

**Author's Notes:** This is a rewritten version of chapter one from my story _To Survive Betrayal_. It was my intent all long for this story to be an unofficial prequel to that story. If there is no further information on what happens to Ahsoka in canon, I might add this story to the _Ahsoka's Legacy_ series.

I felt writing this epilogue as a bridge between the two stories would be a good idea. Also, I think the feelings of betrayal by both Barriss and Anakin towards Ahsoka made for a more emotional chapter.

For those interested in what happens next, I'd recommend continuing on to chapter two of _To Survive Betrayal_.

Once again, thanks to everyone who has followed, reviewed, or marked this story as a favorite. This story was a lot more popular and well-received than I expected.

**Q & A Time:**

» Arosa Bold Knight: I'm glad you've enjoyed the story. Ahsoka held Masters Koon and Ti in high regard before all of this. So, they owed it to her to try to salvage what they could of those relationships.

**Posted:** 2013-05-04 (revised 2013-06-08).


End file.
